scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Terrifying Round with a Menacing Metallic Clown
A Terrifying Round With A Menacing Metallic Clown is the eighth episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the thirty-sixth episode overall in the series. Premise Shaggy competes in a mini-golf tournament that is terrorized by a giant metallic clown. In a surprising twist of events, Shaggy, driven by his desire to win the tournament, faces the monster boldly, and it is Velma, with a childhood trauma resurfaced, who ends up frightened by the monster of the day! Synopsis Ned and Stacy are playing late at Putt Putt Paradise; the latter wants to go home, but the former wants to finish his game. When Ned wins and he wants his free game, but when nothing happens he kicks the clown-themed golf course and in return it comes to life consuming the boy whole! After that, the kids and dog are at a mini golf game, Shaggy is competing against Cougar Forrest and Miranda Wright. . Daphne, Fred and Velma are looking around, which bothers Gary, the groundskeeper, who tells them to move a large tarp, revealing the clown game, which causes Velma to freak out and remember a clown destroying her encyclopedias on her birthday. At the golf competition, Shaggy is winning and Miranda is losing. Scooby is scared of the haunted house game. Just then a huge robot clown shows up, Shaggy throws popcorn in its face, attracting a flock of birds, who distract the clown. Shaggy did it because he's determinded to win the game. Then he wants them to "get going" because he doesn't want them to cancel the game. Scooby and Velma are too scared and run off to play hooky. Shaggy, Fred and Daphne look for clues and Daphne notices that Shaggy is acting funny, turning down food. Then they eavesdrop on the groundskeeper and the mayor. They find out the mayor is Gary's father and he hates how his son likes golf,which he does. Then the three heroes sneak into the shed and find Shaggy's prize. Scooby and Velma are eating candy floss, they find a machine Miranda is making. Then Scooby teaches Velma how to catch a flying pizza with her teeth and the clown shows up. It leads to a chase scene involving a ball pit and an ice cream machine. Then they pretend to be trees. Shaggy thinks Cougar did it because he hates competition, then the clown eats Cougar. The mayor decides it is best to cancel the tournament but Shaggy is determined to keep going. Gary is angry at Shaggy for beating him at golf. Then Shaggy says to set a trap and use Scooby and Velma as bait, which riles Fred as HE'S the one who makes traps! Dapnhe bribes Scooby with a Scooby Snack and Velma with a CD. Those two drive off in a go kart and the clown eats Shaggy. Then Velma attacks the clown revealing the mayor. They thought it was his son, but it turns out the dad wanted to "ruin" his son's game. Scooby finds the people who got "eaten" who were tied up and gagged but O.K. Shaggy finishes the game on a Scooby-themed course, and wins; the fake Scooby responds by saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Miranda Wright * Cougar Forest * Gary Snipper Villains: * Menacing Metallic Clown / * Mayor Smith Snipper Other characters: * PA announcer * Ned * Stacy * Bobo the Clown Locations * Nice Rapids ** Putt Putt Paradise Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This episode's flashback to Mystery Inc.'s younger years is done as a homage to the predecessor series, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * In this episode Taylor Lautner guest stars as Ned (the Clown's first victim). * Because of Velma's clown "allergy" (phobia) and Shaggy's determination to golf, they effectively switch roles and personalities during this case; Shaggy is the smart, brave, and bold one, while Velma is the "scaredy cat". * Ned and Stacy could be a reference to the short-lived NBC sitcom, Ned and Stacy. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy's suddenly a mini-golf pro. * In this episode, Velma's afraid of clowns, but in previous adventures she's not scared of them. * In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Daphne's sweater was pink but in the flashback, it's purple. * How on earth could there be a Scooby-themed mini-golf course? Maybe Scooby's mini-celebrity status got him that? In other languages Home media * What's New Scooby-Doo?: Volume 10 - Monstrous Tails DVD released December 5, 2006. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released January 8, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! and the Circus Monsters DVD compilation set released March 12, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes